


На грани безумия

by Axel_Larin17



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Out of Character, Rating: NC17, Romance, Self-cest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Larin17/pseuds/Axel_Larin17
Summary: "- Ты же знаешь, почему он здесь? – оскалился Дэдлок и, ловко преодолев то немногое расстояние между ними, плюхнулся рядом с Дрифтом.- Дэдлок! – ещё более укоризненно одёрнул его Винг. – Разумеется, он знает. Правда, Дрифт? – и снова мягкая улыбка, адресованная бывшему ученику. Ученику, который сидел и не знал, радоваться ему или начинать биться в истерике.- Годовщина твоей смерти, - тихо отозвался Дрифт, мазнув взглядом по Великому Мечу, висящему за спинами «гостей»."





	На грани безумия

Никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах Дрифт не признался бы в том, что смерть Винга оставила на нём гораздо более глубокий отпечаток, чем он сам пытался показать. Внешнее смирение, принятие – оно лишь скрывало собой по-настоящему затаённую боль. Дрифт слишком хорошо умел как маскироваться, так и сражаться – и если кто-то видел чуть больше, чем следовало, то он предпочитал молчать.  
Лост Лайт был прибежищем для многих мехов, хороших в делах и плохих на словах. Лезть к товарищам с задушевными разговорами, которые касались действительно личных и интимных вопросов, здесь официально мог только Ранг. Да и то, он был слишком тактичным и корректным, чтобы на глазах у остального экипажа назначать кому-либо встречи или просто спрашивать, не нужно ли кому-то высказаться. Для этого всегда была связь по коммлинкам. Однако даже самые отбитые и поехавшие боты, наподобие Вирля, понимали, когда лучше прикусить глоссу и не лезть к другому меху с расспросами. И хотя бывали ситуации, когда возникали конфликты, личные темы всё равно старались не затрагивать.  
Дрифт не был исключением и не хотел им становиться. Он уважал чужие тайны, наполненные трагедиями и болью, и если не требовал, то ясно давал понять, что подобного отношения он ждёт и по отношению к себе. Статус Первого Офицера позволял ему в определённых случаях намекнуть особо непонятливым мехам, что они заходят на опасную территорию, на эдакое минное поле, куда ступать не следует ни при каких обстоятельствах. Одним хватало красноречивого взгляда, вторым – устного предупреждения, а третьим приходилось объяснять всё на кулаках. И, как правило, после этого вопросов не возникало вообще ни у кого.  
Даже Родимус, чьё чувство такта оставляло желать лучшего ещё со времён Хот Рода, познакомившегося с Орионом Паксом, на интуитивном уровне чувствовал, что болтать со своим первым офицером и заодно партнёром о Винге могло быть чревато очень неприятными последствиями. И нарываться на равнодушный взгляд и полное отрешение, свидетельствующие о максимальном запуске защитных механизмов, Прайму не хотелось. И Дрифт был до сыто рычащих шарктиконов благодарен ему за это: за то, что тот не резал из раза в раз лазерным скальпелем только что свежезаваренный шов.  
\- Если ты сейчас же не отправишься на подзарядку, я собственными руками выведу тебя в медицинский оффлайн, - условно миролюбиво озвучил свою мысль Рэтчет, остановившийся рядом с другом и хлопнувший того по плечу, привлекая к себе внимание.  
Дрифт негромко вентилировал, даже не подумав испугаться и отшатнуться: он почти на базовом прошивочном уровне воспринимал медика как своего, а значит, неопасного, даже несмотря на резкие и грубые слова и действия.  
\- У тебя всё в порядке? – Рэтчет, не дождавшись ответа, сильнее сжал белое плечо, не давая мечнику уплыть обратно куда-то в себя.  
\- Извини. Я просто устал, - отмер самурай, подняв на друга обнадёживающе яркую оптику: но док не был бы доком, если бы не видел гораздо глубже. – Ты прав, мне надо отдохнуть…  
\- И в чём проблема? – медик не комментировал состояние друга и соратника по команде, но он хорошо успел изучить Дрифта и прекрасно видел лёгкую заторможенность реакции, то вспыхивающие, то гаснущие окуляры, слабую дрожь серво, сжимающих так и не начатый куб энергона, хотя бот сидел здесь достаточно долго, – всё это было чем угодно, но только не признаками здорового и полноценного меха.  
\- У меня нет проблем… - осёкся мечник, натолкнувшись на абсолютно презрительный и недоверчивый взгляд, которым открыто одарил его Рэтчет. – Прости. Мне просто не хотелось беспокоить тебя лишний раз. У тебя всегда есть работа, а тут ещё я.  
\- Дрифт, - док забавно сымитировал жест, взятый у некоторых органических форм жизни, выражающийся в закатывании оптики, - вот именно, это моя работа. Если ты понимаешь, что с тобой что-то происходит, чего ты не можешь объяснить, ты всегда можешь обратиться ко мне или к Рангу в зависимости от беспокоящего тебя вопроса. Мы ведь не только специалисты, но и просто друзья.  
\- Я знаю, Рэтчет, я знаю, - поразительно тепло и открыто улыбнулся ему Дрифт и добавил, понимая, что от него не отстанут, не услышав более чёткого ответа: - Если мне не удастся сегодня отдохнуть, завтра я всё же забреду к тебе, наверное.  
\- Не наверное, а зайдёшь. А не зайдёшь, отправлю по твою Искру Вирля, - пригрозил ему Рэтчет: причём абсолютно серьёзно. – Я хочу провести полноценный осмотр. Может быть, есть что-то, чего ты пока сам не осознаёшь, но оно уже активно пускает корни в твоём корпусе.  
\- Умеешь же утешать, - покладисто кивнул, хохотнув, Дрифт. – Спасибо, друг, я зайду.  
\- Буду ждать, - медик, наконец, выпустил его плечо и всё же покинул бар, видимо, уже представляя, какой экзекуции он подвергнет своего будущего пациента.  
Спустя несколько кликов, самурай вернулся в реальность окончательно и перевёл взгляд на так и не початый куб с голубоватым топливом. Подумав, мечник убрал его в субкарман: он успеет ещё его выпить. Ночь наверняка предстояла длинная и тянущаяся, словно киберулитка на гонках.  
По коммлинку пришло сообщение от Родимуса – вероятно, он заночует у себя в кабинете, учитывая ту гору датападов и инфорамок, которыми его снабдил благодушно настроенный Ультра Магнус, сказавший, что пора и с отчётами ознакомиться да в целом вникнуть в ситуацию на корабле. И это означало только одно: и без того длинная ночь растянется ещё сильнее. Может быть, стоит прихватить ещё парочку кубов? Одним он точно сегодня не ограничится. И даже сверхзаряженное топливо не помешает. Однозначно.  
«Даже не знаю, получится ли сегодня», - устало подумал Дрифт, поднимаясь и подходя к барной стойке. Сверв выставил ему заказ и лихо смахнул шаниксы в оборудованную кассу, широко улыбнувшись и тут же переключившись на следующего клиента.  
Самурай стравил пар и уверенно направился к себе в кварту: в холодную и одинокую. Хотя на счёт последнего он был готов поспорить хоть на Великий Меч: определённая компания его точно ожидала там.

*** 

Одинокая платформа встретила владельца кварты даже приветливо. По бокам, с наступлением определённого часа, загоралась мягкая подсветка, озаряющая комнату обманчивым уютом и теплом. Стоило дверям кварты закрыться, как Великий Меч тут же перекочевал на стену, занимая там своё гордое и достойное место и облегчая белые плечи от лишнего веса.  
Дрифт окинул своё обиталище тяжёлым взглядом – «друзей» было не видно. Неужто сегодня ему удастся выспаться? И тогда не придётся, стыдливо отводя взор, выворачивать перед Рэтчетом собственную Искру.  
Киберсамурай удобно вытянулся на платформе, поставив кубы с энергоном у изголовья, на пол, после чего пригасил оптику и попытался расслабиться, подумав о тёплой улыбке Родимуса и озорстве, шалящем в задорных голубых окулярах. О его руках, обнимающих белый корпус и нагло прихватывающих за бёдра, когда никто не видел. О нежных губах, скользящих по шейным кабелям и вырывающих приглушённые стоны…  
Приятное тепло, растёкшееся от Искры по всему корпусу, исчезло мгновенно, когда в кварту кто-то постучался. Двери приоткрылись, и некто нагло скользнул внутрь, лишив Дрифта такой желанной идиллии наедине с самим собой.  
\- Ну ты посмотри на него! Разлёгся он тут. Спит, видите ли! – разрезал тихую полутьму знакомый и одновременно с этим ненавистный голос.  
Дрифту не требовалось отрывать голову от платформы, чтобы убедиться в том, кто именно пожаловал к нему сегодня. Несмотря на то, что внутри себя мечник весь подобрался, он не спешил активировать оптику: а вдруг его гостю надоест, и он уйдёт, оставив его в покое хотя бы на пару бриймов?  
\- Даже не думай, - отчётливо фыркнул ворвавшийся в кварту мех, - у нас сегодня типа гости. Проснись и пой, куколка.  
Мечник, совсем чуть-чуть заинтригованный наличием пока что неизвестных ему гостей, всё же недовольно покосился на меха, нахально развалившегося на одном из стульев у его стола.  
Дэдлок криво ухмыльнулся:  
\- Ты совсем не рад меня видеть? – протянул он с издёвкой. – А ведь я такая же часть тебя, которую ты до сих пор так и не смог…  
\- Перестань, - мягко оборвали его.  
Дрифт чуть собственным антифризом не подавился, вскочив на платформе и вглядываясь в особо тёмный угол кварты, где стоял второй (и хотелось бы верить, что последний) гость.  
\- Он давно принял тебя, а воспоминания, порой, накатывают на всех из нас, - знакомый силуэт шагнул вперёд, не скрываясь, давая рассмотреть себя и никак не комментируя почти откровенный алчный взгляд, жадно скользящий по изгибам его корпуса.  
Винг…  
\- О-о-о! Да ты погляди-ка, как окуляры-то заблестели! – оживился Дэдлок, скопировав движение единственного реального бота, который в порыве эмоций подался вперёд, ближе к некогда учителю. – Я тебе даже завидую: меня он никогда так не встречал!  
\- Здравствуй, Дрифт, - улыбнулся Винг, - как у тебя дела?  
\- Да нормально у него всё, - пробубнил Дэдлок из противоположного угла, недовольный тем, что его игнорировали.  
\- Дэдлок, - укоризненно качнул шлемом Рыцарь Света.  
Дрифт привалился спиной к прохладной стене, чуть поджав ноги к груди и безмолвно рассматривая поочерёдно отголоски своего прошлого. Потому что один из этих отголосков ему в глубине Искры хотелось видеть немного больше, чем второй. И второй упорно показывал ему, что подобный расклад ему не по душе.  
\- Ты же знаешь, почему он здесь? – оскалился Дэдлок и, ловко преодолев то немногое расстояние между ними, плюхнулся рядом с Дрифтом.  
\- Дэдлок! – ещё более укоризненно одёрнул его Винг. – Разумеется, он знает. Правда, Дрифт? – и снова мягкая улыбка, адресованная бывшему ученику. Ученику, который сидел и не знал, радоваться ему или начинать биться в истерике.  
\- Годовщина твоей смерти, - тихо отозвался Дрифт, мазнув взглядом по Великому Мечу, висящему за спинами «гостей».  
\- Мне не хотелось лишний раз дёргать тебя, - Винг опустился на платформу с другой стороны, - но Дэдлок сказал, что тебе это нужно, и я решил придти.  
Десептикон, игриво сверкая оптикой, смотрел то на настоящего себя, то на погибшего учителя.  
\- Ему просто надоело смотреть, как ты в одиночестве теребишь провода, пока твоя сладкая рыжая гайка шляется шарктикон знает где, - доверительно сообщил он мечнику. – У, шалун, - пригрозил он самураю, царапнув того по коленному шарниру.  
Дрифт, способный взглядом уничтожать всех тех, кто смел оскорблять или проявлять неуважение к капитану, нашёл бы достойный ответ для самого себя. Но рядом сидел Винг, который путал все карты и всей своей аурой просто выбивал напрочь любую агрессию, безуспешно пытающуюся скапливаться внутри него.  
\- По сей день не понимаю, - тем временем продолжил громогласно рассуждать Дэдлок, - какого шлака ты не завалил уже эту гайку, - он кивнул в сторону Винга, - и не…  
\- Я вообще-то здесь, Дэдлок, - сухо заметил Рыцарь Света.  
\- … и не отконнектил его до коллапса Искры? – красиво пропустив мимо аудиодатчиков высказывание Винга, закончил десептикон. И тут же получил за свой развязный язык чувствительный удар током по коленному шарниру. Пока что просто предупреждение.  
\- Не слушай его, - обратил Винг к Дрифту, осторожно распуская поля и укутывая ими напряжённого и нервного экс-ученика. – Всё это давно в прошлом, а мы находимся здесь и сейчас.  
\- Но разве он не прав? – Дрифт поёжился: ему было несколько неуютно сидеть между не совсем реальными меха, одним из которых был он сам. – Почему я ничего не делал? – чувствуя, как стыдливо горит лицевая, поинтересовался он: скрываться от самого себя и от проницательного учителя было глупо.  
\- Так уж совсем ничего и не делал? – красивые золотые окуляры Винга ехидно блеснули.  
\- Попытки завалить тебя во время спаррингов не считаются! – завопил Дэдлок. – К тому же, ты всегда выворачивался из захватов.  
\- Мне не хотелось провоцировать тебя лишний раз, - честно признался Винг.  
\- Да ты сам одна сплошная провокация, - проворчал десептикон и опять цапнул Дрифта за коленку, но теперь уже не убирая руки, а намеренно задерживая её на бедре. – Зря ты переделал свой корпус под столь восхитительные формы, - проурчал он.  
Дрифт не удержался и фыркнул, стряхнув руку с ноги: он прекрасно помнил все свои пристрастия ещё в бытие Дэдлоком. В принципе, с того времени немногое изменилось…  
\- Согласен, - невнятно пробормотал самурай, не отрывая взгляда от Великого Меча: лучше пялиться на стенку, чем на ехидного себя и укоризненно-смирившегося экс-учителя. Да и какой смысл отрицать очевидное?  
\- Вот видишь! – обрадовался Дэдлок. – Я был прав!  
Дрифту хотелось провалиться сквозь пол и рухнуть куда-нибудь в закуток, где ему было бы не так стыдно за весь тот балаган, который устроил здесь десептикон с яркой фиолетовой инсигнией. И он не сразу понял, что Дэдлок замолчал, ошалело мигая оптикой и прервав свой развесёлый рассказ об интерфейсе с Вингом, пропитанный похотью и такими фантазиями, о которых Дрифт даже в худшие годы своей жизни не думал.  
\- Я никогда не мечтал о том, чтобы отконнектить Винга на глазах у всего Круга Света! – подскочил самурай, осознав последнее, сказанное Дэдлоком.  
И тут же стушевался: эта омерзительная, похабная, отвратительная и ужасная идея ему понравилась. Вот бы завалить Винга на стол, насадить на джампер и отшпарить так, чтобы тот, распахнув рот в немом крике, беззастенчиво тёк, не в силах даже подмахивать в такт ударам тока, пока остальные Рыцари, сидящие полукругом как приклеенные, смотрели на всё это безрассудство, не в силах оторвать взгляда от творящейся напротив них вакханалии. И плевать, что за подобную идею Дай Атлас бы одним щелчком пальцев погасил Искру бывшего десептикона. Оно явно того бы стоило.  
\- Точно тебе говорю, он думал об этом, - фальшиво «по секрету» поделился Дэдлок, - ну или думает. Вон, завис.  
\- Неправда, - отозвался Дрифт: всё хорошо в меру, он и так признался в достаточном количестве мыслей и идей, выгрызающих ему Искру. А подобное явно было чересчур. Мечник даже не заметил фейсплетов, на которых отразились разные степени разочарования, - он опять смотрел на Меч, словно тот, будучи маяком, притягивал его к себе, напоминая о правильном и хорошем и изгоняя плохое и неверное.  
\- Трусливый лицемер, - прошелестел ему на аудиодатчик Дэдлок, оказавшись слишком близко, нагло врываясь в личное пространство, - хоть самому себе не ври.  
\- Хватит, - одёрнул его Винг, - Дрифт и без тебя всё знает и понимает.  
\- И при этом продолжает бегать от себя и своего прошлого, - раздражённо стравил пар десептикон, даже не думая отлипать от белого корпуса, упрямо привалившегося к стене и поджавшего губы. – Сколько можно, Дрифт? Когда ты уже полностью всё примешь?  
Первый Офицер Прайма цокнул и дёрнул шлемом: в его собственных словах была солидная доля правды, но принимать её, признаваться в этом… Это выше его сил, хотя в глубине Искры он понимал, что это правильно. Давным-давно пора переставать цепляться за прошлое. Не этому ли учил его Винг? Уметь отпускать боль, переживать страдания и, черпая из полученного опыта силы, двигаться дальше.  
Но Винг… Дрифт так и не смог простить тем работорговцам его смерть. Он не смог простить, принять и отпустить, из-за чего, собственно, и страдал уже столько времени. И даже сочувствующая тёплая ладонь на плече не подтолкнула его к более правильному выбору.  
\- Мы должны это обсудить, - донёсся до Дрифта обволакивающий голос учителя, - рано или поздно, но должны.  
Дэдлок презрительно скривился…  
… а в следующий клик Дрифт резко сел на платформе, врезавшись в кого-то лбом. Оба меха повалились обратно, ожидая, когда и без того только активированная оптика вновь откалибруется, а шум в аудиодатчиках стихнет.  
\- Ты чего драться лезешь? – обиженно просопели сверху, и Дрифт, пройдясь руками по шлему и плечам второго бота, с удивлением узнал в нём Родимуса, распластавшегося на его корпусе.  
\- Я думал, ты заночуешь в кабинете, - признался Дрифт. – Прости… симуляция какая-то дурная привиделась.  
\- Я освободился поздно, но всё же решил дойти до тебя, - Прайм не торопился вставать, пригревшись в тёплых объятиях. – Вот и… пришёл, - с поразительной краткостью закончил он своё повествование. А потом, немного подумав, глухо спросил: - Всё очень плохо?  
\- Нет, не думаю, - спустя несколько кликов, отозвался Дрифт. – Но я обещал сегодня зайти к Рэтчету, возможно, переночую там.  
Родимус молча кивнул, наслаждаясь теми немногими кликами, когда они могли побыть наедине друг с другом: на обоих в последнее время наваливалось столько работы, что о более близком времяпровождении речи даже не шло!  
\- Пора вставать, а то Мегатрон опять бубнить будет, что капитан должен подавать пример и так далее, - нехотя оторвался от партнёра Родимус. – Идём.  
Дрифт полностью активировал оптику и, сев, притянул к себе Прайма, запечатлевая на его губах тёплый поцелуй: лучше такие положительные эмоции, чем двоякие ощущения от встречи с почавшим его учителем.

*** 

В медбэе было тихо и спокойно. Там пахло медикаментами, озоном и почему-то полиролью – только не такой, какими пользовались боты. Воздух пах чистотой и даже стерильностью. Дрифту на долю клика показалось, что он во всех смыслах слишком грязный для этого помещения, и если бы Рэтчет не подтолкнул его в спину, возможно, мечник бы предпочёл уйти оттуда.  
\- Располагайся, - медик кивнул на платформу, вокруг которой уже стояло несколько разномастных тумб с аппаратурой, готовой покликово снимать и записывать все данные. – Бластер подогнал небольшую стереосистему и наушники, так что можешь послушать музыку, чтобы расслабиться и быстрее уснуть.  
\- Ты ничего не будешь мне вкалывать? – поинтересовался Дрифт. – Я думал, что…  
\- Мне нужны чистые данные, - оборвал его Рэтчет, настраивая технику и перепроверяя её в сотый раз, - и если бы ты пришёл раньше, то мог бы уже давно разделаться со всеми «проблемами, которых у тебя нет», - сварливо добавил он. – Ложись. И в оффлайн.  
Дрифт улыбнулся уголками губ и растянулся на платформе, чувствуя себя немного неуютно из-за отобранного и оставленного в соседнем помещении оружии. Но музыка действительно могла помочь… вдруг Дэдлоку надоест трепаться с самим собой, и он замолчит, оставляя себя в покое? Хотя маловероятно, это же Дэдлок. Да и на удачу Дрифт давно перестал рассчитывать.  
\- Сбоку есть тревожная кнопка, - Рэтчет подсоединил к шлему киберсамурая несколько кабелей, сразу напрямую, чтобы тот даже не думал фальсифицировать данные. – В любом случае нажимай, я сразу же прибуду.  
\- Ты не пойдёшь к себе? – мельком удивился Дрифт, вскинув оптограни.  
\- Я у себя в кварте, наверное, целый ворн не был, - ухмыльнулся док, - всё на рабочем месте.  
\- Ешь, спишь, коннектишься? – ехидно поддел друга первый офицер. И тут же получил в плечевое сочленение идеально рассчитанный и очень болезненный удар.  
\- Не наглей, - настоятельно порекомендовал ему Рэтчет, ловко уходя из мешанины проводов и включая аппаратуру, - а теперь отдыхай и помни: ты под постоянным наблюдением. Если что-то не так – зови.  
\- Спасибо, Рэтч, - слабо улыбнулся тот и откинулся на платформе, услышав, как мягко закрылись двери в его небольшой и слишком чистый отсек.  
Немного погодя, мечник всё же осторожно надел удобные наушники и, отключив оптику, погрузился в мир мелодичных, почти медитативных звуков, вихрем унёсших его куда-то ввысь.  
И даже чей-то тёплый корпус, притёршийся к нему сбоку через несколько бриймов, вызывал лишь положительные ощущения.  
Хотя это странно. Ведь в импровизированной кварте никого не должно быть!  
Дрифт опять рывком активировал оптику и замер, не ожидая увидеть рядом с собой Винга – тот удобно устроил голову у него на груди, отыгрывая знакомый ритм, до сих пор раздающийся в надетых на голову наушниках. Когда Рыцарь Света заметил, что его бывший ученик смотрит на него, то просто прижал палец губам и прошептал: «Тс-с-с». Дрифт окинул его удивлённым взором, но мех улёгся обратно, иногда поглаживая белый корпус под собой, словно задумавшись и не замечая, что он делает.  
Когда песня закончилась, Дрифт извернулся и стянул наушники, после чего огляделся – Дэдлока в радиусе медбэя не было.  
\- Ты что тут делаешь? – спросил он, не успев одёрнуть себя: глупый вопрос, по факту.  
\- Наслаждаюсь приятной компанией, - Винг как-то особо хитроумно расположился рядом с ним, постепенно незаметно перетекая на белый корпус под собой, так, чтобы все собственные остро-угловатые детали никому из них не мешали. – Разве ты против?  
Какая открытая провокация! Дрифт чуть мотнул шлемом: кажется, его учитель успел слишком хорошо пообщаться с Дэдлоком. Иначе откуда всё это?  
\- Тебе нечего бояться, Дрифт, - Винг осторожно укрыл разнервничавшегося ученика полями, стабилизируя того, успокаивая. – Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь, и всё понимаю. А о чём-то даже… сожалею, - угловатый шлем на груди извернулся так, что теперь Винг, не отрывая ласкового взгляда от фейсплета мечника, мог наблюдать за сменяющими друг друга эмоциями.  
\- Тебе можно не сожалеть, - Дрифт опять отвёл взгляд сторону: он упрямо не мог признаться в том, какую вину испытывал за то, что приключилось там, в новом Кристалл-Сити.  
\- Разве? – проурчал Рыцарь Света. – Я столько всего мог сказать и сделать, а вместо этого…  
\- Ты помог мне, - сейчас взгляд Дрифта был прямым и чётким, словно от сомнений и страхов не осталось и следа, - ты сделал то, чего не мог сделать никто на протяжении многих лет.  
\- Но я мог сделать гораздо больше, - упрямо мотнул головой Винг и осторожно, почти невесомо коснулся кончиками пальцев тонких губ бывшего ученика, - хотел сделать гораздо больше, но не смог переступить через себя, хотя видел, как тебе, - он немного чувствительнее надавил на нижнюю полоску нежного металла, - это нужно.  
Дрифт еле заметно царапнул платформу пальцами, перестав вентилировать и пытаясь унять предательскую дрожь во всём корпусе. Сколько ворн он мечтал о подобном? Сколько ворн он проклинал себя за отсутствие настойчивости? Сколько времени он морально уничтожал себя тем, что отступился от такой близкой, но при этом далёкой цели? И хотя он вынес из полученного опыта урок, – подлизывание и партнёрство теперь уже с Родимусом служили отличным результатом усвоения полученной информации – он всё равно регулярно терзал самого себя, обвиняя и тем самым унижая.  
\- Не надо, Винг, - прошелестел Дрифт, - не порть мои воспоминания о тебе. Прошу… - с губ сорвалась позорная мольба.  
Невозможно противостоять тому, что было столь недосягаемо. Невозможно противиться тому, что само плыло к тебе в манипуляторы. Невозможно сопротивляться тому, что готово вывернуть собственную Искру наизнанку, чтобы показать тебе, что всё идёт своим чередом.  
Губы Винга накрыли его собственные, и Дрифт провалился в небытие, окончательно запутавшись в том, где вымысел, а где реальность. Сейчас его волновал лишь мягкий поцелуй, отвлекающий всё больше и утягивающий в такие дали, о которых он сам мог только мечтать и фантазировать. Знакомые руки скользнули по грудному отсеку к подбородку, приподнимая его и не выпуская чужих губ из влажного и столь долгожданного плена.  
А через клик приятная тяжесть исчезла, и Дрифт опять остался наедине с собой и своими мыслями, раскалённым железом перетягивающими горловые кабели, создавая имитацию кома, который нельзя проглотить. Стыд захлестнул мечника с особой силой, и даже приятная музыка уже не помогала ему как-то отвлечься и расслабиться.  
Ближе к часу подъёма появился Рэтчет – он безмолвно отключил всю аппаратуру и сухо сообщил другу, что изучит полученные данные, а затем позовёт его к себе: сначала для уточнения некоторых деталей, а потом – для консультации дальнейших действий. Дрифт также молча кивнул и покинул медбэй, виновато опустив шлем, словно он творил здесь такие непотребства, что череда похоти и вожделения в Тупике казалась сущим пустяком.

*** 

Дни тянулись медленно, словно густая и липкая субстанция, неприятно обволакивающая Дрифта. Он больше не разговаривал ни с Дэдлоком, ни с Вингом, хотя в глубине Искры знал, что те никуда не делись. Просто его оставили в покое. Так, словно это было затишье перед бурей. И недаром, как через пару орн случится что-то непоправимое.  
\- Беспроцессорные дроны и то собраннее, чем ты, - буркнул своему отражению Дрифт, проходя мимо огромного окна, открывающего вид на космос, и направляясь к кладовке, где лежали старые добрые швабры, тряпки и вёдра. Швабры, тряпки и вёдра, с чьей помощью мечнику предстояло навести уборку у себя в кварте – он слишком сильно увлёкся работой, погрузившись в неё по самые кончики шлема (а то и глубже!), что совсем позабыл о чистоте.  
По идее, можно было бы вызывать тех же дронов: они отлично справлялись со своей работой, на которую были запрограммированы, но у них существовал один минус, который сильно раздражал Дрифта и перевешивал все их плюсы: убираясь, дроны переставляли всё так, что потом найти что-то было нереально. И даже самурай, в обычное время не страдающий от педантизма, как тот же Ультра Магнус, предпочитал прибираться самостоятельно, чтобы точно знать, где и что у него лежит, а не искать потом по всей кварте и находить в самых невероятных местах.  
Дрифт ещё раз мысленно себя отругал: сам-то он следил и за собой, и за оружием, регулярно натачивая и полируя его, но до кварты манипуляторы всё упорно не доходили. Быть может, потому что не хотелось прибираться, вслушиваясь в язвительные комментарии Дэдлока или ощущать на себе мягко-тоскливо-задумчивый взгляд Винга. И что хуже – шлак его знает!  
Негромко лязгнув парой мечей, свисающих по бокам, Дрифт свернул в полутёмный коридор с мигающей лампой под потолком и пыльными закутками, куда, в принципе, можно было бы сваливать весь хлам. Задумавшись, мечник сделал буквально пару шагов по направлению к уже маячившей двери кладовки, чтобы добыть сопутствующий инвентарь, как до аудиодатчиков донёсся чей-то тихий стон:  
\- … ок… ах…  
В аудиодатчиках зашумело, и Дрифту показалось, что его корпус посерел настолько, словно весь слой активной краски резко исчез. Он мотнул головой и переступил с ноги на ногу, пытаясь вернуть себя в реальный мир. Но эмоции – страх, пожирающий изнутри, что вот-вот случится непоправимое, - уже повалили наружу, задавливая своей массой, смешивая реальность и вымысел. Вспыхнувшая ярость почти сразу же уступила место мазохистскому любопытству. И Дрифт, почти не помня себя, опираясь о стену, на которую пришлось привалиться плечом, осторожно выглянул из-за угла, до самого последнего клика надеясь, что ему показалось. А если не показалось, то, что там должен быть кто-то другой.  
\- А-ха… ха… фт… - мех с донельзя знакомым белым шлемом и красными вставками полуобморочно мерцал расфокусированной оптикой, цепляясь пальцами за плечи бота, что стоял перед ним на коленях и сосредоточенно работал глоссой, опуская и приподнимая голову.  
Дрифт метнулся обратно, крепко зажав собственный рот рукой: да чтобы он и не узнал затылок Дэдлока? Шлак! Вот ведь как чувствовал, что обманчивое спокойствие и умиротворение вот-вот рухнет и разобьётся на миллионы осколков. Так, что уже не собрать, не склеить.  
\- Да-а… Д-д-д-д… - голос Винга врезался в шлем похлеще тонких игл мнемохирургов: Искра судорожно запульсировала, и Дрифт съехал по стене ниже, теряя равновесие и чувствуя, как силы покидают его.  
Вот бы встать! Вот бы уйти! Да только ноги не слушаются, а распалённое сознание ловит каждый шелест, каждый вздох, запечатлевая. Дрифт до конца своих дней будет хранить воспоминания об этих мгновениях, хотя с губ против воли сорвалось:  
\- Не хочу…  
Но его не услышали. Винг вскрикнул, а Дэдлок слишком гулко рассмеялся. И Дрифт подумал: как хорошо, что он не увидел большего, - всего лишь шлем десептикона да мерцающие на пике удовольствия окуляры Рыцаря Света.  
Не помня себя, Дрифт кое-как поднялся и, с трудом преодолевая преграду в виде собственного корпуса, потяжелевшего настолько, словно в него влили тонну-другую унутриума, ещё раз выглянул за угол, убеждаясь в том, что он видел и слышал. Из-за плеча Дэдлока виднелся кончик джампера Винга: серые, слегка искрящие провода. А сам десептикон, сползя ещё ниже, самозабвенно вылизывал мембраны порта, придерживая белые бёдра и дразня партнёра.  
Очередной хрип и звук удара шлема о стену стали последней каплей – ни о какой уборке речи уже не шло и идти не могло. Дрифту казалось, что мир вокруг него рухнул в очередной раз: было почти не больно. Казалось, Искра очерствела и попросту не воспринимала подобные уколы, защищая и оберегая то, что от неё ещё осталось. Мех отвернулся от вакханалии в паре метров от себя и слепо пошёл вперёд, намереваясь вернуться к себе в кварту.

Чтобы спустя ещё три орна, Дэдлок нагло хлопнул его по плечу, привлекая внимание:  
\- Пошли драться.  
\- Что? – опешил самурай: сейчас он спускался по прямой лестнице на одну из нижних палуб, чтобы поискать там… Ох, ради всего святого! Да он просто хотел сбежать от команды и опять побыть наедине с самим собой, хотя знал, что нельзя, не стоит – и вот, пожалуйста, вылез десептикон. И пришлось сделать вид, что всё в порядке, хотя весь корпус будто бы в один клик полностью вымерз, не оставляя места эмоциям.  
\- Я говорю, пойдём кулаками чесать, - Дэдлок шагал рядом, гордо распрямив плечи и поглядывая на себя-настоящего будто бы с каким-то превосходством. Словно он, лучший солдат Турмойла, успел натворить что-то такое, о чём Дрифту пока было неизвестно.  
\- И как ты себе это представляешь? – мечник, мысленно скривившись, свернул в коридор, в конце которого располагалось одно из пустующих складских помещений: не очень много места, но никаких наблюдателей и посторонних окуляров.  
\- Берём кулаки и трахаем друг друга, - воодушевлённо прищурился десептикон. – И не говори, что не хочешь подправить мне фейсплет.  
С этим не поспоришь, подумал Дрифт и кивнул: он уже не понимал и не отдавал самому себе отчёта в том, насколько у него поехал процессор, раз он запрятался в самую глубину корабля, чтобы подраться с самим собой. На это словно воображения не хватало. Но при этом всё будто бы было в порядке.  
\- Ага, - устало провентилировал Дрифт, бесшумно открывая дверь в складское помещение: он дал команду на включение света, но комната не отреагировала – возможно ли, что проводка перегорела? Этим местом не пользовались, ему не уделяли ни внимания, ни ресурсов.  
\- Идеально, - донеслось со стороны Дэдлока, и стоило помещению погрузиться во мрак, как следом же прилетел кулак.  
Но Дрифт увернулся, выругавшись.  
Они закружили, ориентируясь больше на звук ступающих по полу супинаторов, на шум кулеров в корпусе, на лёгкое позвякивание оружия. Оптика у обоих горела ярко, но всё же они оба ориентировались не только на неё, словно изучая друг друга, пытаясь скрыть свои намерения и мысли. Однако Дрифт не тянулся к мечам, а Дэдлок не касался своей винтовки. Они, словно хищники, словно два турболиса, делящих порцию ещё тёплого энергона подле жертвы, быстро уходящей в дезактив, кружили, больше огрызаясь друг на друга.  
Дэдлок опять напал первым – он всегда был увереннее в себе, всего точно знал, чего он хочет и как это достичь. Где Дрифт на пути становления себя свернул не туда? Что стало переломным моментом? Винг? Его смерть? Самурай увернулся от трёх ударов подряд, но вновь слишком сильно ушёл в себя и не успел отследить, что Дэдлок оттеснил его к стене, и четвёртый удар пришёлся в блок из рук, а пятый – коленом – в бок, прямо в трансформационный шов.  
\- Ш-шлак, - просипел Дрифт и, прорычав что-то матерное, метнулся в сторону, а затем – за спину к Дэдлоку, попытавшись обездвижить того сзади.  
\- Я отконнектил Винга, - громко хохотнул десептикон, и Дрифт промазал. Он словно неумелый спарк пролетел мимо чёрного корпуса, сливающегося с тьмой, и врезался в почему-то испещрённую царапинами стену. Может ли быть, что когда-то давно, словно в прошлой жизни, здесь какое-то время обитал небезызвестный всем Искроед?  
Мысли, сдерживаемые, как оказалось, обманчиво холодным рассудком, тут же пробили ненадёжную стену самообладания, воспроизводя подсмотренную кат-сцену: перед глазами мелькнули окуляры Винга и его игриво посвёркивающий кончик джампера.  
\- Попался, - Дэдлок молниеносно впечатал настоящего себя фейсплетом в стену, с силой прижимаясь к нему со спины и не переставая шептать. – Я сделал это, Дрифт, я поимел его.  
Дрифт зарычал, чувствуя, как из глубины Искры поднимается ледяная ярость, оттесняя собой и вину, и стыд! Он и так это знает! Он знает, что грязные манипуляторы этого десептикона посмели коснуться бесценного светлого корпуса. Он знает, что его омерзительный джампер посмел проникнуть в тугие системы того, кто казался почти святым. Он видел это. Он слышал это. И он прекрасно помнил те долгие мгновения…  
\- Не получится, - Дэдлок ещё раз с силой приложил автобота лицом о стену: тот хрипнул и явственно сплюнул энергон, засочившийся из разбитой губы. – Лучше скажи мне, почему ты меня отторгаешь?  
\- Я уже объяснял тебе, что мы – единое целое, - гневно прорычал Дрифт, осознавая, как фальшиво он сейчас звучал: ненависть, воспламенившаяся в нём много ворн назад, вскипела с удвоенной силой – он не Дэдлок и не хотел им быть. Хоть и продолжал себе лгать. - Я знаю, кем я был, но также знаю, кем стал и кем являюсь.  
\- Знаешь, но не принимаешь, - тем же тоном отозвался Дэдлок, не отпуская с силой заломленных за спину манипуляторов. – Думаешь, мне нравится быть здесь? Нравится смотреть на размазню, в которую ты превратился? Да спарки и то похлеще грызут друг другу глотки за лишнюю каплю энергона. А ты расклеился, распался, превратился в жалкую тень былого себя, - свободной рукой Дэдлок громко и пошло шлёпнул округлое тёмное бедро, вырвав рычание из глубины горла.  
\- Ну так свали, - Дрифт начинал сопротивляться всерьёз: почти так же, как во время попыток облапать его в период службы в десептиконской армии. – Тебя никто не держит. Ты лишь вымысел, который отравляет мой актив, не более.  
\- Я твой вымысел, понимаешь ты это или нет? Я – это ты, - жарко прошептал ему на аудиодатчик Дэдлок. – Я всегда буду с тобой, куда бы ты ни пошёл, где бы ты ни был, кому бы ни вставлял в системы джампер. Я буду с тобой до тех пор, пока ты не поймёшь, что я – часть тебя, и что смерть Винга – лишь плохое стечение обстоятельств.  
Ёрзавший и предпринимавший попытки вырваться Дрифт замер, рвано вентилируя: десептикон только что сказал… что?!  
\- Ты не ослышался, - Дэдлок прижался к нему, шепча слова прямо в шлем, отравляя разум и Искру, - ты считаешь виноватым себя в его смерти. Если бы ты не устроил бунт, ты бы не попал на ту планету. Ты бы не познакомился с Вингом, не связался с работорговцами, не мозолил бы глаза Рыцарям Света, не вынудил бы их сражаться за тебя. И Винг бы не погиб. Даже не зная, что где-то там живёт столь добрый и отзывчивый мех, тебе было бы лучше… Вот, как ты думаешь.  
Дрифт почувствовал, что его манипуляторы отпустили, и он сразу же поспешил опереться ими в стену, пытаясь оттолкнуть нависшего и вдавливающего его в поверхность десептикона.  
\- Но ты трус, Дрифт, - не переставал нашёптывать Дэдлок: его губы скользнули по напряжённой шее, а руки одновременно легли на бёдра, сжимая их, стравливая статику с кончиков пальцев в трансформационные швы. – Тебе проще отделить от себя то, что ты ненавидишь больше всего, то, чего ты боишься, хотя и успешно делаешь вид, что это не так.  
Загипнотизированный, Дрифт почти не сопротивлялся, когда его развернули лицом к тому, кто читал нотацию, наклонившись и почти что касаясь его собственных губ.  
\- Тебе страшно, ты дрожишь и переживаешь, - Дэдлок просунул ногу между неплотно сведённых бёдер белого самурая, вынуждая того раскрыться, оголить себя. – Маленький напуганный Дрифт, интербот для каждого второго, готовый брать плату шаниксами и синтетиками. Ты жертва Тупика, Дрифт. Ты всегда ею был и всегда ею же останешься.  
Мечник чувствовал, как стремительно испаряется его затаённая, но сейчас – кликовая ненависть. Колени задрожали, и если бы не нога десептикона, если бы не его разгорячённый корпус, прижимающийся спереди, Дрифт давно бы позорно распластался на полу, не чувствуя собственного тела.  
\- Помнишь, как всё было? – шёпот пронизывал белый корпус, извращая и распаляя его, напоминая о том, что Дрифт иногда хотел бы навсегда извлечь из архивов памяти. – Как появлялся клиент, совал тебе в руки плату, после чего вы шли в тёмный уголок, где тебя сразу же нагибали и начинали иметь. А ты фальшиво стонал и просил ещё, получая извращённое удовольствие от сцепки на сухую.  
Дэдлок оскалился, демонстрируя заострённые денты, - хоть и было темно, но Дрифт собственной Искрой мог поклясться, что его бывшее «я» широко улыбается. А в следующее мгновение послышался щелчок, и магнитные крепления отпустили паховую броню. Дрифт дёрнулся, но десептикон, словно выросший в размерах, легко удержал его, дразня разгорячённую приёмную систему прохладным воздухом:  
\- Рассказать тебе, как я трахал Винга?  
\- Да пошёл ты, - собирая остатки быстро испаряющейся храбрости, прошипел мечник, - выпусти меня, - не мог же он признаться, что всё видел! Или слышал. Это неважно! Это неглавное! Он… он…  
\- А то что? Великим Мечом по шлему надаёшь? – Дэдлок явно издевался и насмехался: и это было унизительно. Стоять в темноте и понимать, что помимо двух пар приглушённых окуляров во мраке призывно мигает окантовка собственного порта.  
\- Мо-может, и дам, - Дрифт снова дёрнулся, но чёрные пальцы десептикона уже игриво огладили лепестки защитной мембраны, ломая сопротивление.  
\- Винг пришёл ко мне через некоторое время после визита к тебе, - словно не услышав его, начал бывший солдат Мегатрона, - он рассказал о том, что сделал, а потом признался, что опять не смог переступить через себя, чтобы настоять на чём-то большем. Он сказал, что ты выглядел встревожено и… жалко.  
\- Не верю, - всхлипнул Дрифт: пальцы его-из-прошлого уже вторглись в приятно пахнущую приёмную систему, наслаждаясь поразительной узостью, и Дэдлок не удержался от подколки:  
\- Когда ты последний раз был принимающим?  
Дрифт промолчал, стиснув денты, и дёрнулся, когда его из чистого озорства пощекотали статикой, пробуждая воспоминания о том, как приятно впиваются штекеры в готовые порты, как восхитительно скользят искры по замкнутым цепям, вознося интерфейс-партнёров на пик наслаждения. И о том, как грязно это было: стонать, подмахивая бёдрами, пока очередной, уже потерявший счёт, гигантский джампер триплекса с трудом втискивается в казалось бы разработанный порт. А его дружок, склонив твою голову, насаживает тебя головой на второй коннектор, чьи яростно топорщащиеся кабели истерично мечутся по горлу, выискивая хоть один разъём, куда можно было бы воткнуться.  
\- Винг выглядел разочарованным, - прошелестел Дэдлок, искренне наслаждавшийся тем, как мерцают окуляры Дрифта, стремительно погружающегося в воспоминания, смешанные с фантазиями и эмоциями, хлещущими через край, - и я предложил ему свою помощь. Как видишь, он не стал отказываться от хорошего джампера.  
\- Лжёшь, - прохрипел мечник, погрузившийся в те мгновения, когда Винг, запрокинув голову, стонал под глоссой десептикона, и вскрикнул: Дэдлок вогнал в него почти всю руку, и мех, подрагивая, растянулся на чёрной броне светлым пятном, словно загрязняя Дэдлока всем своим существованием: такой жалкий и слабый, достойный лишь презрения.  
\- Как он орал… - с наслаждением вставляя почти всю кисть во влажно хлюпающий порт, протянул десептикон. – Как он орал, просил о большем и звал тебя, Дрифт. Не меня, тебя. А я трахал его, широко раскинув красивые белые ноги. Засаживал ему по максимум, затыкая все порты и шпаря током так, что Винг верещал, а через пару бриймов сорвал себе вокодер.  
Дрифт всхлипнул, забываясь: он не контролировал собственные предперезагрузочные хрипы, не чувствовал омывателя, хлынувшего по фейсплету, не ощущал саднящих порезов на губах, смешанных с антифризом, стекающим по подбородку… Он до стружки царапал Дэдлока, притираясь к нему и насаживаясь на кисть так, словно у него интерфейса уже ворна три не было.  
\- Он тоже царапался и выгибался, отдавая всего себя мне, - десептикон испустил довольный стон, скалясь, - он просил всё больше и больше, а потом позорно сорвался, унизительно умоляя не оставлять его… Не кидать, а дать перезагрузиться, так, чтобы улететь в ребут на пару джооров. И знаешь что? Я это сделал.  
Дрифт содрогнулся, почти проглатывая портом руку, и выгнулся, с силой неконтролируемого всплеска приложившись шлемом о стену и мгновенно вылетая в оффлайн.  
\- Слабак, - Дэдлок вынул ладонь из влажного порта и отступил на шаг назад, позволяя белому бесчувственному корпусу рухнуть на полу. – И что в тебе этот… Прайм нашёл? – он презрительно сплюнул на пол, прямо под ноги Дрифту, и исчез.

Мечник не знал, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем он пришёл в себя. Все системы натужно хрипели, а оптику удалось откалибровать только с третьего раза. Дрифт откинулся на стену и обвёл складское помещение устало-ненавистным взглядом: Дэдлока и след простыл. Хотя в аудиодатчиках до сих пор эхом звенел его ядовитый голос, рассказывающий о том, как он драл Винга, как он посягнул на святое.  
\- Ненавижу тебя, - просипел самурай и охнул, завалившись вперёд: он с удивлением, смешанным почти с откровенным ужасом, уставился на кисть своей собственной руки, до сих пор наполовину зажатой его портом. Потребовалось около пяти бриймов на то, чтобы немного расслабиться и расклинить, наконец, сцепившуюся приёмную систему.  
Бёдра неприятно прилипли к уже остывшей луже смазки на полу, и Дрифт был вынужден подняться рывком, заглушая болезненный стон обманчиво-яростным рычанием.  
Сверившись с хронометром, мех с ужасом осознал, что он пробыл здесь не меньше восьми джооров! Какой кошмар… Но коммлинк молчал, словно никто его и не искал, хотя он отсутствовал весь день. Даже от Родимуса ни слова. Последнее особенно болезненно кольнуло бота по Искре – уж партнёр бы мог поинтересоваться, что происходит с тем, кто на словах был ему дорогим почти как сам себе Прайм.  
И именно с такими мыслями, пытаясь избавиться от чувства стыда, смешанного со злостью, Дрифт побрёл на верхние палубы – только бы не встретить никого по пути! Самурай был больше чем уверен, что его внешний вид оставляет желать лучшего. И Праймас, видимо, услышал его: коридоры были пусты (громогласные споры и смех доносились из района бара Сверва), а до сих пор неприбранная кварта встретила своего владельца поразительно привычной уютной подсветкой платформы. Но бот сразу же включил свет, заблокировал двери и почти в буквальном смысле пополз в ванный отсек, где встал под струи дезки, смывая собственный позор, отпечатавшийся на Искре будто клеймом.  
\- Как же я тебя ненавижу… - кулак прилетел в стену, оставляя там вмятину, а в голове всплыла фраза, произнесённая интонацией Дэдлока: «Ты не меня ненавидишь. Ты себя ненавидишь».  
Дрифт погасил оптику, пытаясь хотя бы чуть-чуть расслабиться. Пора было делать хоть что-то со всем этим.

*** 

Нужно было что-то делать. Эта мысль огненным клеймом горела в сознании, и последующие несколько дней Дрифт провёл, закрывшись от внешнего мира. Он сухо отдавал приказы, разрешал конфликтные ситуации и помогал тем, кто просил помощи. Но мех не смеялся, не шутил, ни к кому не лез, не навязывал своё общество и даже не медитировал. Он ходил по кораблю, выполняя капитанские поручения, либо сидел у себя в кварте, игнорируя даже попытки Родимуса как-то проявить заботу о партнёре.  
И сейчас мечник шёл по коридору, неся в руках стопку инфорамок, которые запросил Ранг в связи с обновлением его личной базы данных. Ультра Магнус молча водрузил на его манипуляторы требуемый груз и жестом отправил вон. Самурай шагал, прислушиваясь к глухому эху, прокатывающемуся по стенам длинного коридора. Ни Дэдлока, ни Винга он не видел, но теперь оффлайн из раза в раз наполнялся ужасными симуляциями, смешанными с его воспоминаниями о Тупике. Скопившаяся усталость начинала превращаться в апатию, и Дрифт уже даже думать перестал о том, чтобы всё-таки обратиться к Рэтчету. Да и тот как-то подозрительно не дёргал его, лишь мельком бросив, что он составляет какую-то индивидуальную программу для него и вскоре передаст ему её: а дальше как дело пойдёт.  
\- Ранг? – первый офицер остановился перед кабинетом психиатра и, как смог, постучался.  
Двери тут же разъехались в разные стороны, и рыжий бот пригласил мечника войти:  
\- Прости, у меня тут бардак, - автобот скромно улыбнулся, окинув взглядом кучу датападов, инфорамок, каких-то коробок и непонятного приспособления вещиц, которые гораздо лучше бы смотрелись на верстаке Брейнсторма, чем здесь. – Положи их на стол, пожалуйста.  
Дрифт послушно сгрузил инфорамки, куда велели, и повернулся к психиатру:  
\- Что-то ещё?  
\- Ох, да, будь добр, - Ранг поднялся, отложив в сторону попискивающий из-за сильного разряда батареи датапад, - видишь коробку? – мех задрал голову, глядя на один из шкафов, на самой вершине которого стоял ящик. – Достань, пожалуйста, и можешь быть свободен.  
Дрифт поразительно легко, учитывая его состояние, взмахнул на табуретку и, подхватив коробку, кажется, с очередными детальками для кораблей, опустил его вниз. И тут же пошатнулся, ощутив, как резко закружилась голова.  
\- Дрифт? – донёсся до него обеспокоенный голос Ранга. – Дрифт, ты в порядке?  
Перед глазами мелькнула нежно-голубая оптика, и мечник почувствовал, как скопившееся в нём за последнее время напряжение куда-то уходит. Он сам не заметил, как отошёл назад и, споткнувшись, сел на платформу, предназначенную для пациентов психиатра. Ранг что-то говорил, говорил и говорил, но его слова не достигали сознания самурая, и тот, погасив оптику, уплыл в какой-то странный, но такой тягуче-обволакивающий оффлайн…

Дрифт не знал, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем он пришёл в себя. Над ним склонился встревоженный Ранг, который сразу же пару раз щёлкнул того током для профилактики, словно возвращая в реальный мир.  
\- Тебе нужно отдохнуть, Дрифт, - мягко сказал он, - ты слишком устал, перенапрягся.  
Мечник промолчал, осторожно усевшись на платформе и потирая пальцами шлем. Он чувствовал в себе какие-то изменения, но не мог объяснить, в чём они заключались, а потому не удавалось определиться, насколько всё плохо.  
\- Дрифт, - мягкие и умиротворяющие поля Ранга осторожно накрыли его, - хочешь поговорить со мной?  
Первый офицер мотнул головой, на периферии сознания отмечая, как по-доброму спросил его психиатр. Он дал ему выбор, ненастойчиво, но с искренней заботой. Подобное мало у кого можно встретить.  
\- Ты уверен? – бот в очках не спешил отходить от него. – Если хочешь поспать, можешь отдохнуть здесь. У меня сегодня нет никаких встреч, и тебе никто не помешает.  
Соблазнительное, признаться, предложение. Но Дрифт опять мотнул шлемом из стороны в сторону и всё же решился подняться.  
\- Спасибо за предложение, - бросил он, - но я, пожалуй, пойду.  
\- Моё приглашение в силе, - Ранг помог ему подняться, чуть придерживая и продолжая успокаивать, - заходи, когда посчитаешь нужным.  
Дрифт кивнул и поплёлся к выходу, лениво-апатично размышляя над тем, почему многие члены команды боялись Ранга. Это ведь очень милый и добрый мех, который никогда в жизни, за весь свой долгий актив, не причинял никому вреда. Почему некоторые шугались его?  
Голова казалась втройне потяжелевшей, и Дрифт понял, что он никак не может поймать ускользающую от него мысль: он знал, что должен был что-то сделать, но что? От тягостных размышлений его оторвал писк коммлинка: позвонил Родимус и попросил зайти к нему за очередным поручением. Делать нечего, пора обратно в путь. Дрифт, немного нетвёрдо держась на ногах, побрёл в кабинет Прайма.  
Шушукающиеся и переглядывающиеся за его спиной меха ничуть не удивляли. За последние дни Дрифт быстро привык не слушать всю ту чепуху, что о нём пороли, когда думали, что он уже ушёл. А вот когда двери в кабинет разъехались в стороны, и мечник обнаружил Винга, самозабвенно выцарапывающего что-то на столе Родимуса его же ножом, удивление нахлынуло на него с удвоенной силой.  
\- Ты… Кхем. Родимус, ты звал? – Дрифт молниеносно сглотнул антифриз и попытался сделать вид, что вместо белого корпуса с теплейшей золотой оптикой он смотрит на ярко-рыжего меха, широко ему улыбавшегося. Настолько широко, что почти до трещин в лицевой.  
\- Ты когда спал нормально в последний раз? – обеспокоенно спросил Винг-Родимус, быстро закинувший нож куда-то в ящик и подошедший к нему. – Разве я похож на этого милого, но уж больно громкого меха?  
\- Ты… ты не Родимус? – первый офицер понимал, насколько глупо он звучит. И если его разуму ещё можно было доверять, то в случае ошибки прозвучавший вопрос будет равнозначен катастрофе.  
Винг улыбнулся ему настолько мягко и чувственно, что Дрифт без зазрения совести тут же поверил ему, несмотря на всю абсурдность ситуации.  
\- Твоего очаровательного бота вызвал некий Магнус, и он, бурча, укатился к нему, - доверительно сообщил меху Винг. – Я видел тебя там, в коридоре, хотел заговорить с тобой, но тебя как раз вызвал Родимус. И я подумал, что встречу тебя здесь, когда рядом никого нет, и мы сможем спокойно поговорить.  
\- Мне казалось, мы уже всё обсудили, - Дрифт как нельзя некстати вспомнил о том, что так старательно доносил до него Дэдлок: он был слишком грязным для Винга, хоть тот и очернил себя в его собственных глазах интерфейсом с этим… этим…!  
\- А я подумал, что не успел сказать тебе самое главное, - Винг очень осторожно, почти невесомо накрыл ладонь самурая, но тот отдёрнул руку. – Прости… - выдохнул он.  
\- Ты подставлял порты Дэдлоку, - фыркнул Дрифт, - вот и иди к нему.  
Искру накрыла целая буря чувств: глупая обида, желание отомстить за унижение, пережитое с десептиконом, но самым главным, что оказалось внезапным, была обида на Родимуса. На Родимуса, который только на словах убеждал Дрифта в том, что тот может ему доверять, а на деле слился, стоило всплыть серьёзной проблеме.  
\- Дэдлоку? – тупо переспросил Рыцарь Света, чуть отпрянув от бывшего ученика.  
Дрифт поднял на него тяжёлый и апатичный взгляд, словно окончательно замыкаясь в себе.  
\- Дрифт, я… Ничего не было! – воскликнул он взволнованно. – Я не знаю, что этот… что он… что он тебе там наговорил, но я больше чем уверен, что Дэдлок просто хотел тебя спровоцировать, - Винг вновь предпринял попытку коснуться белого плеча, и сейчас мечник не отступил, но и не дал зелёного света на дальнейшие действия.  
Дрифта захлестнул стыд: с одной стороны, он видел их собственными глазами, а с другой - экс-десептикон уже не верил самому себе. И вдобавок ко всему он столь легко поверил себе-прошлому, подумал, что Дэдлок, подлый и наглый десептикон, не мог тупо приврать, обмануть его! Но ведь Дэдлок – это он сам. Почему же ему не верить самому себе? Может, потому что это удобно? Не верить всем, обвиняя их в своих промахах, но верить тому, кто лучше всех знает, как удачнее всего обмануть самого себя. Как же глупо он, Дрифт, попался. Дэдлок действительно просто подловил его, воссоздал лёгкую иллюзию, которая вовсе не обязана быть правдой. И он оказался прав, сказав, что его настоящее «я» - лицемерный и лживый трус.  
\- Прости, - самурай уткнулся фейсплетом в ладони, начиная терять связь с реальностью, путаясь в чувствах, мыслях и времени, - прости, Винг. Я… мне не следовало… говорить тебе такое.  
\- Дрифт, - Винг осторожно отнял его руки от лица и мягко приподнял того, вглядываясь потрясающе золотистой оптикой в голубые окуляры, заполненные такой болью, что Искра в груди сжималась, словно от спазма.  
\- Прости, Винг, прости за всё, - Дрифт не контролировал себя: все подавляемые эмоции, выливавшиеся в галлюцинации, разом хлынули из него в виде стекающего по щекам омывателя, - прости за недоверие, за мою слабохарактерность, за то, что я наверняка не оправдал твоих надеж. Не удивлюсь, если тебе стыдно смотреть на меня – на то, что от меня осталось. Когда… когда ты умер… мир перестал существовать, понимаешь? Ничего не было. Был только я и Великий Меч, который дал мне Дай Атлас. Я пытался жить, пытался понять и смириться, но так и не смог. Я даже полюбил – снова! Я рискнул открыться тому, кого многие считают лишь яркой обёрткой, внутри которой ничего нет. Но я знаю, что есть, я всё знаю. И при этом… я как будто предаю тебя, предаю твою память.  
Винг молчал, не прерывая потока, - его любимому почти во всех смыслах ученику нужно было выговориться.  
\- Знаешь, я никогда не открывал Родимусу свою Искру. Я знаю, что он хотел бы этого, что он, несмотря на своё обманчивое непостоянство, готов к этому шагу. А я не могу, Винг! Я не могу показать ему всего себя! Я не могу пустить его в свои мысли и чувства, я не готов познакомить его с воспоминаниями о тебе…  
\- Ты зря волнуешься, Дрифт, - Винг стёр большими пальцами дорожки омывателя, - если ты уверен в своём выборе, значит, я могу не просто гордиться тобой. Я могу ответственно заявить, что достиг своей цели, - ты ценишь то, что имеешь, ты готов защищать то, что любишь всей Искрой, ты готов пожертвовать собой и своим здоровьем, зная, что кто-то в опасности… Я знал, всегда знал, что поступил правильно, когда привёл тебя в Кристал-сити.  
Дрифт чуть ли не вытянулся, вникая в то, что говорил ему некогда учитель. Он впитывал каждое слово, каждый звук, низвергаемый хрипловатым и изредка прерывающимся вокодером. Мех не разрывал прямого контакта вплоть до момента, когда Винг говорил уже почти ему в губы, а затем – накрыл их мягким, поддерживающим поцелуем.  
Дрифт отстранённо подумал о том, что будь на его месте Дэдлок, он бы тут же воспользовался ситуацией. И эта мысль придала боту решимости: он обхватил Винга за пояс, притягивая к себе, углубляя поцелуй и молясь Создателям, чтобы Рыцарь Света сейчас остался здесь, рядом с ним, такой пугающе настоящий, чувственный и отзывчивый.  
\- Я никуда не уйду от тебя, Дрифт, - словно прочитав его мысли, отозвался мех, - я всегда буду рядом с тобой.  
Они снова сплелись в поцелуе, и мечник осторожно шагнул вперёд, так, чтобы Винг упёрся бампером в стол, а затем уселся на его поверхность, не отрываясь от восхитительно сладких губ, на которых до сих пор ощущался не до конца заживший шрам от удара. Интересно, откуда он?  
Дрифт оглаживал светлые бёдра, ласкал каждый выступ изгибающегося корпуса, млея от стонов, доносящихся до своих аудиодатчиков. Податливый Винг, открытый и доверчивый, непривычно беззаботный, зовущий к себе, взывающий к самым тайным желаниям крепко обхватывал его ногами, вздрагивая во время особо чувствительной щекотки и непрерывно бессовестно постанывая.  
Первый офицер мельком подумал: кажется, недавно он думал о том, как мог бы ласкать этого чудесного меха на глазах у всего Круга Света. И эта идея ему понравилась, но…  
\- Я никому не позволю смотреть на тебя, - прорычал Дрифт и ловко уложил любовника спиной на стол, - никому.  
Винг охнул и негромко рассмеялся:  
\- Знаю.  
Мечник с удвоенной страстью, смешанной с лёгкой яростью и ярким, обжигающим чувством собственности, привязанности, впился в податливые губы. Химанализаторы ощутили, что по бёдрам Рыцаря Света потекли свежие струйки разгорячённого масла, наверняка, очень призывно поблёскивающих на гладких и привлекательных ногах. Дрифт скользнул глоссой по шейным кабелям, зарываясь ею в провода, слабо пережимая подачу энергона и вырывая стоны, один слаще другого.  
\- Да, Дрифт, - Винг глухо вскрикнул, с силой вцепившись в белые плечи, притягивая того к себе и чувствуя, как расщёлкивается паховая броня, а соединительная система в лице джампера туго скручивается, заискивающе поблёскивая смазкой на кончике. Хотя приёмная система горела не меньше, и Винг почти откровенно просил всей своей позой и издаваемыми звуками, чтобы его интимное желание, наконец, удовлетворили.  
\- Сколько ворн я об этом мечтал… мечтал о тебе, - Дрифт тоже расщёлкнул броню и тут же хрипло стравил пар на шею Рыцаря Света от чувства яростно топорщащейся скрутки.  
Обильно текущая приёмная система Винга на ура приняла сцепку с джампером, чьи штекеры молниеносно позанимали все порты, не оставив ни одного свободным. Дрифт, не теряя времени, запустил энергообмен, стремительно выходя на максимум своих возможностей, в глубине Искры радуясь, что гоночного типа альт-форма позволяла ему быстро разогреваться.  
Винг царапал его плечи, выгибаясь на столе и изворачиваясь так, словно пытался ещё больше притиснуться к мечнику. Они оба забыли о том, чьим был этот стол, и на лужу смазки под ними оба давно забили. Их интересовали лишь они друг с другом, соединившиеся, наконец, так, как оба ещё с давних времён хотели.  
\- Ты ведь настоящий, Винг? – прошелестел Дрифт, вдавив партнёра в стол и шпаря того током так, что тот через раз повизгивал сбоящим вокодером.  
\- Ко… конечно… - Рыцарь Света сжимал чужие бёдра столь крепко, что, казалось, вот-вот помнёт внешнюю броню. – Иначе… иначе ничего бы… а-а-ах… не получи… ох… чилось… - он опять громко вскрикнул, даруя один откат мощнее другого, после чего, собирая остатки сил, пролепетал: - Погаси оптику, Дрифт, и не включай её… до… до конца-а-а-ах… да.  
Первый офицер Прайма послушно затушил окуляры, чувствуя, как ощущение перезагрузки волнообразно накатывает на него, подводя к границе. А через клик мечник осознал, что камера Искры, не воспринимая никаких осознанных и не очень доводов, решительно выпирает вперёд, открываясь.  
Со стороны Винга, казалось, происходило всё то же самое, и кабинет Родимуса, место, где тот проводил достаточно много времени, озарила яркая вспышка, погрузившая обоих ботов в водоворот чувств и мыслей. Дрифт не сдерживал себя – из него хлынул настолько мощный поток, что на долю клика показалось, что он сейчас загасит Винга, но тот отвечал ему тем же…  
Перезагрузка выбила их обоих в оффлайн, яростно и страстно обжигая оголённые Искры, связывая двух меха той самой связью, которую боготворили и проклинали во все века и времена.  
Дрифт вскрикнул и рухнул на партнёра, на периферии сознания пытаясь понять, почему ему открылись все чувства и мысли Родимуса, хотя на столе, под ним, явно лежал Винг? Додумать мечник не успел. Его поглотил мрак, который напоследок успели разрезать ярко-мерцавшие небесно-голубые окуляры. Самурай рухнул, ощущая, как крепко его обхватывают чьи-то слишком знакомые манипуляторы.

Родимус пришёл в себя на несколько бриймов раньше. Он осоловело мигнул оптикой, калибруя её, а потом покосился на ехидно сверкнувшую линзу камеры, специально временно установленной у него в кабинете. Мех показал бесчувственному глазу поднятый кверху палец и, стараясь не тревожить спокойно отдыхавшего Дрифта, полез в сабспейс, откуда выудил небольшой дозатор с успокоительным. Первый Офицер и теперь уже официальный партнёр еле заметно вздрогнул, когда игла прошла сквозь оплётку кабеля шеи, но тут же расслабился, погружаясь в ещё более крепкий оффлайн, наполненный – хотелось верить Родимусу – хорошими и приятными симуляциями.  
Пока Прайм возился, пытаясь расцепиться, в кабинет тихо вошли Рэтчет и Мегатрон. Медик безмолвно помог ему извлечь из причинного места все кабели, после чего подключился к самому Дрифту и дал команду на захлопывание его собственной интимной панели. Мегатрон поднял самурая и вышел из кабинета, а за ним – оставшиеся боты.  
Всё происходило в гробовой тишине, но каждый понимал, что скоро им придётся обсудить всё это. Да и пора было вновь вызывать Хромедома.

*** 

Родимус уже битый джоор просто громко вздыхал, нервно вздрагивая от любого шороха и постоянно порываясь подскочить и пристать с вопросами то к Рэтчету, то к Мегатрону, который безмолвной скалой сидел рядом, сдерживая норов гонщика и не давая ему срываться. Уж пусть лучше он возмущённо бурчит на со-капитана, нежели пристаёт к Рэтчету. Последний и так был взвинчен из-за происходящего, и подливать масла в огонь не следовало…  
Шорох дверей моментально привлёк к вошедшему пристальное внимание. Прайм вопросительно изогнул левую оптогрань, увидев Ранга.  
\- Хромедом закончил. Дрифту нужно отдохнуть, а потом – обсудить всё, - психиатр благодарно улыбнулся Мегатрону, подтолкнувшего к нему один из табуретов.  
Они собрались всей честной компанией в кварте рядом с медбэем, чтобы быть неподалёку от первого офицера, пережившего такое потрясение.  
\- Как он? – всё же подскочил Родимус.  
\- Придётся поработать, но всё будет в порядке, - Ранг улыбнулся, однако почти сразу же вновь посерьёзнел. – Дрифт пережил очень сильную эмоциональную травму, которая до сих пор терзает его.  
\- Мы все теряли друзей и близких на войне, - ярко-жёлтый спойлер дёрнулся, выражая негодование хозяина. – Почему Дрифт так реагирует?  
Ранг поправил слегка съехавшие очки, вновь помещая их в чуть разболтавшиеся крепления.  
\- Всё, что я сейчас скажу, - это лишь мои предположения, - предупредил он слушателей, - мне не доводилось разговаривать с Дрифтом, расспрашивать его, а той информации, которая есть в доступе, даже с учётом моего ранга, недостаточно, чтобы составить полноценную картину.  
\- Ближе к делу, - нетерпеливо подпрыгнул Родимус.  
\- Винг стал для Дрифта всем, - послушно ответил Ранг, - центр вселенной, сосредоточие и воплощение добра, мудрости и всего хорошего, что существует в этом мире. Дрифт, переживший немалое за свой актив, можно сказать, разучился верить в то, что мир не бывает только плохим, он перестал видеть и воспринимать всё то хорошее, что окружало его – будь то выпивка, интерботы или хорошая драка. Он слишком погряз в своём прошлом, которое с лихвой оплачивал службой в рядах десептиконов. Все свои страхи и кошмары он перенаправлял в деструктивное русло, пока служил Мегатрону. Он воссоздал маску Дэдлока, который стал полной его противоположностью – самоуверенный, наглый, сильный, бесстрашный, временами безумный и всегда чрезвычайно жестокий. Дрифт отринул себя прошлого, того, каким он был, когда жил в Тупике, и стал неудержимой машиной для убийств.  
\- Но причём тут Винг? – опять нетерпеливо влез в пояснения Прайм. Мегатрон молча показал ему кулак.  
\- Винг сумел напомнить Дрифту о том, каким тот был, когда только активировался. Вы ведь знаете, что наши Искры изначально запрограммированы на пацифистское созидание?  
\- Что это значит? – Родимус заинтересованно качнул шлемом.  
\- То, что мы не рождаемся плохими, злыми и обиженными, - пояснил Ранг. - Новоявленный бот обладает задатками характера, но при должном воспитании или социальном окружении даже нежелательные личностные черты можно скорректировать и перенаправить в позитивное и конструктивное русло. Пока мы приспосабливаемся к миру, обзаводимся дополнительной бронёй, общаемся с другими меха, подвергаемся воздействиям окружающего мира, мы окончательно формируем в себе личностные черты.  
\- Ближе к сути, - буркнул рыжий мех, скрестивший манипуляторы на груди.  
\- Как я уже сказал, Винг напомнил Дрифту о том, каким тот был когда-то давно. Этот пацифизм, как и у нас всех, прописан у него в прошивке на базовом уровне. Но Дэдлок – вернее, маска Дэдлока – слишком прилип к нему, и Вингу пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы пробиться к тому Дрифту, который спрятался где-то в самой-самой глубине его Искры. Винг объяснил нашему другу, что сила – условная величина. Необязательно быть сильным и при этом жестоким и беспощадным. Можно быть добрым и сострадающим, но при этом таким же сильным.  
\- Дрифта переклинило, да? – Родимус дёрнулся и подскочил на стуле. И даже рука экс-лидера десептиконов не удержала его от порыва. – Винг умер, а значит, умерло всё доброе и хорошее?  
\- В какой-то степени, - спустя брийм, ответил Ранг. – Но Дрифт, чья личность на тот момент один раз уже расщепилась, второй раз отказался от себя: он отринул Дэдлока, который напоминал ему о том, каким он был и почему таким стал. Дрифт пытался быть добрым, вспоминал все уроки, что преподносил ему Винг, и спустя какое-то время, ему удалось стабилизировать себя.  
\- Но что послужило спусковым крючком, что он… что он поехал? – начихав на корректность, уточнил Прайм. – Я почти с самого начала нашего знакомства видел, что он бывал отстранённым, а потом узнал о кошмарных симуляциях во время оффлайна. Но они то наплывали, то пропадали. А Дрифт толком ничего не рассказывал, и я не лез.  
\- И правильно сделал, - басовито молвил Мегатрон, - ты бы только нарушил тот пласт доверия, который выстраивал с ним.  
Родимус разъярённо повернулся к со-капитану, как бы говоря, что он не спрашивал его мнения. Но Ранг опередил разгорающуюся ссору:  
\- Строго говоря, Родимус, он прав. Ты действительно правильно делал. Ты уважал чужое личное пространство и, как мог, заботился о нём. Я больше чем уверен, что Дрифт это ценит, пусть даже не признаёт вслух.  
\- Но, как оказалось, в этом не было смысла. Дрифт всё равно… уехал, - Родимус покрутил пальцем у височной части шлема, имитируя жест, взятый из земных фильмов. – Мне не удалось его удержать.  
\- Он открыл тебе Искру, и это тот самый жест доверия, - справедливо отметил психиатр.  
\- Да, но до этого Хромедом подправил ему головной модуль, а ты поколдовал с гипнозом, - красивые губы Прайма сжались в тонкую линию. – Я, конечно, знал, на что шёл, но всё равно неприятно понимать, что в тебе видели не тебя.  
\- А теперь вспомни, о чём он говорил тебе, как Вингу, - заметил Мегатрон. – Он помнил всю твою заботу и ласку, которую ты дарил ему, он действительно ценит это. А ты помог ему отпустить то, что не один ворн мучило его.  
\- Дрифт, как ты выразился, уехал из-за годовщины смерти Винга, - добавил Ранг. – Длительное время сдерживаемые и подавляемые эмоции прорвались, что и вылилось в то, что дважды расщеплённая личность начала обретать форму, столь знакомую, ненавистную и любимую. Дрифт поговорил с Вингом – ну, думает, что поговорил, - и теперь всё должно наладиться.  
\- А как объяснить ему, что Искру он открывал мне? – вспыхнул Родимус. – Это… это обман! Самый серьёзный шаг в отношениях, а он уже начался со лжи.  
Мегатрон мельком вскинул одну из оптограней: он, конечно, догадывался, что новоявленный Прайм не был просто яркой пустышкой, но и то, сколь глубоко он переживал за партнёра, в какой-то степени трогало практически полностью очерствевшую Искру.  
\- Многолетний опыт работы и жизни с лживым и изворотливым Старскримом наглядно показал мне, что даже малейшую ложь можно заметить и раскрыть, - капитан корабля спокойно провентилировал, стравливая лишний пар. – Но ложь бывает разной, даже если она и зовётся ложью. Я больше чем уверен, что Дрифт прекрасно всё понял. Не осознал, но понял.  
\- А мы ему в этом поможем, - Ранг ласково сжал рыжее плечо Прайма, - ты и я.  
\- Рэтчет поставит его на ноги в физическом смысле, а мы, типа, в моральном? – вдруг скуксился Родимус.  
\- Именно. И я уверен, что у нас всё получится, - Ранг умел поддерживать независимо от уровня трудности сложившихся обстоятельств, и рыжий спортакр был безмерно ему за это благодарен.  
Прайм тоскливо повентилировал несколько кликов, а потом резво, с энтузиазмом вскочил:  
\- Я всё понял! Спасибо, Ранг! Мне нужно идти! – он стремительно рванул из кварты и свернул, кажется, в сторону медбэя.  
\- Вот ведь неуёмный, - пророкотал Мегатрон.  
\- Зато Дрифт однозначно в надёжных манипуляторах, - улыбнулся Ранг.  
Психиатр мысленно вздохнул: Прайму лучше не знать о том, что он сам случайно подтолкнул Дрифта к срыву. Чуть позже, когда они с партнёром оба отдохнули и пришли в себя, Вирль мельком уронил, что видел первого офицера, который, глядя на их тисканье кабелями, словно отпустил собственную крышу и как зомби из людских фильмов куда-то ушёл.  
Рангу стало стыдно, но он пообещал себе, что сделает всё, чтобы поставить самурая на ноги. В конце концов, он не единственный специалист во вселенной. У него много связей, которые позволят Дрифту вновь вернуться в строй: целостным, счастливым и в гармонии с самим собой.  
Мегатрон сделал вид, что не заметил задумчивости меха без конкретного альт-мода.

Родимус, гордо выпрямившись, шагнул в медбэй, здраво рассудив, что он тут капитан, и ему можно всё. А значит, даже Рэтчет не помеха, чтобы просто увидеться с оффлайновым до сих пор партнёром.  
\- Скажи спасибо Мегатрону, - проворчал док, оторвавшись от датапада, - он уже успел предупредить о твоём визите.  
Прайм обиженно-презрительно стравил пар и вошёл в комнату, где на простой медицинской платформе лежал Дрифт, погружённый в спокойный и здоровый оффлайн. Родимус присел рядом с ним и, чуть подумав, осторожно сжал ладонью чужую руку.  
\- Вот вернёшься, получишь у меня, - пробубнил рыжий гонщик, чувствуя странную и непонятную тяжесть на Искре: вроде бы всё обошлось малым энергоном, но чего-то не хватало, что-то было не так.  
Мечник, разумеется, не ответил. И Родимус, погрузившийся в нелестные думы о том, как бы объяснить команде, что происходит с одним из самых доверенных лиц высшего командования, не заметил, как дрогнули серые пальцы, сжимая его собственные. Мех отвлёкся только тогда, когда с губ мечника сорвалось тихое: «Родимус…».  
\- Дрифт? – Родимус привстал, внимательно всматриваясь в умиротворённый фейсплет, не сразу осознавая, что на губах самурая появились отголоски робкой и очень нежной улыбки. – Ах ты же болт ржавый, - провентилировал он, - напугал меня.  
Пальцы опять дрогнули, словно Дрифт, даже будучи где-то далеко, слышал его и, что самое главное, отзывался сам.  
\- Вернёшься, будешь отрабатывать, - назидательно добавил Родимус и замер, полулёжа устроившись всё на той же платформе и не убирая руки из серой ладони и зная, что теперь всё будет хорошо.  
Вместе они справятся со всем.


End file.
